(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thin-line towed-arrays, and more particularly to an apparatus that measures tension on thin-line towed-arrays during towed-array deployment and retrieval processes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Submarines deploy thin-line towed-arrays using mechanical handling systems. A thin-line array element includes an outer sheath or hose that contains hydrophones and supporting electronics. When the towed-array is deployed or retrieved, it is fed through a guide tube by a handling system. There is a great interest to quantify the handling system effects on the thin-line towed-array and its internal elements. Such quantitative information is useful for thin-line towed-array maintenance scheduling and design. By knowing the amount of stress applied to the thin-line towed-array during a typical deployment or retrieval process, faults may be predicted more accurately. Additionally, new sensor and material durability may be evaluated against existing designs.
There is currently no reliable method to evaluate the tension applied to a thin-line towed-array by the handling system during deployment and retrieval.
What is needed is an apparatus and method that measure the forces exerted upon a thin-line towed-array by the handling system during deployment and retrieval.